Test of Love
by Demetria912
Summary: Aang loves Toph to the fullest extent. But everything takes a spiraling turn that'll change their lives forever. Aang's love for her is about to take one of the greatest tests love can take. TAANG. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA**

**A/N- Well, I came up with story while falling asleep a while ago. **

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

I love Toph with my whole heart. I would do anything for her. But what am I supposed to do now? She's in her little earth tent, crying her eyes out. She might think I can't hear her, but I can, and I'm worried. I don't want to insult her by walking in and asking her what's wrong. But if I don't, and something is really wrong, I might never forgive myself.

She looked so broken up when she got back from Earth bending today. I don't know what could have possibly happened. I think she might have hurt herself by accident, but that just seem like Toph. She has so much control over her bending, and as far as I know, she was in a vast open field filled with dirt. She could easily have bended to protect herself if someone attacked her.

I can't take it anymore. I have to make sure she's alright. She hasn't left her tent for hours, not even when Sokka came back and was boasting about how much fish he had caught. She loves picking on him when he acts all manly. I was really expecting her to come out and Earth bend his butt into a nearby tree. But she didn't. I don't even think she knows that he's back.

Knocking on the door, I call out to her, but she doesn't answer. I try knocking again. Still no answer.

"Toph, please let me in," I say to her.

She seemed to snap.

"GO AWAY! DON'T COME NEAR ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cries out.

My heart almost literally broke when she said that.

Something was definitely wrong. She never acts like that to me. I let myself into the Earth tent while she continues to scream and cry. I go up to her and wrap my arms around her smaller frame. I close my eyes and listen to her cries as she calms down. I hope I can help her…

**A/N- This is the first chapter. If I get 5 reviews on this, I'll start writing chapter 2. I know that's harsh, but I really want people's opinions on this. Especially if there's something I need to improve on, because I know there is. I truely do appericate it if you give me your honest opinion. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers (who are totally awesome) you all get chapter two. And I did forget to metion that Aang and Toph are 14, not 12. Oops, my bad. Sorry. That would make Katara 16, Sokka 18, and so on and so forth. Once again, sorry to confuse you.**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

"Toph, please, tell me what's wrong," I say to her quietly.

She whimpers quietly, like she would rather not.

"Toph, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

She doesn't say anything, just buries herself deeper in my chest.

I held her tighter. She doesn't seem to understand that I'm just trying to help her. Maybe she can't understand. I have to keep trying.

"Toph, did someone hurt you?" I ask her.

I could feel her slightly nod against my chest. This must be bad. Usually if I were to ask her that, she automatically says she's fine.

"Who was it? What did they do to you?" I ask her hastily.

"I… I don't know who it was Aang," she says to me so quietly I have to strain my ears to hear her.

"What did they do to you?"

Toph tenses up and shakes her head. I can feel tears staining my shirt.

Then something seemed to click. Her being afraid of me, her crying, her hiding.

"Oh my god. Toph, did some guy rape you?"

Tears freely fell from my eyes as she erupted into more sobs. I can't believe it. Toph got raped, and I can't do anything to help her.

**&&&&&**

It's been a few days since I found out Toph was raped. I still can't believe it. If I ever find out who did that to her, I'm going to kill him. I don't care that I'm suppose to be a monk.

She's gotten a lot better though. She came out of her tent yesterday. I guess that's a good thing, but I'm not so sure. She's so jumpy, so not Toph-like. She has a far away look in her eyes, like she's not even there. I'm trying to help her as best I can, and sometimes I think I'm helping. But at other times, I think I'm making the situation worse. I can tell she doesn't fully trust me. But I'm not blaming her, it's not her.

Right now, Toph looks so sad, just sitting there by herself. I go up to her and wrap my arms around her and she starts silently crying into my chest. I'm glad Sokka and Katara left to go to a nearby town, or they would know something's wrong.

"Shhh... it'll be okay Toph. Nothing's going to hurt you ever again. I promise," I say to her soothingly.

She turns her head up towards me, her blind eyes piercing through mine. "But how do you know that? What if he comes back? I'm so scared that he will," she asks me in a shaky voice.

At her words, I feel slightly proud of her for being able to tell me that she's scared, but it also hurts because of why she's abandoned her rough exteriour.

"Because I'm going to be there for you. And who's going to mess with the all powerful Avatar?"

The sides of her mouth turn up in a slight smile. It's the first time she's smiled in days.

"Your smile is really pretty," I told her quietly.

She smiles just a little more at my words. I can see tears on the brink of falling from her eyes, but I think they're from happiness, not being sad.

She hugs me, and I pull her close to me. "Thank you Aang. I'd never be able to get through this if it wasn't for you."

**A/N- AAHHH!! I'm a horrible person for doing that to Toph! Oh well. This was so hard for me to write, it actually made me cry.**

** Same as last time people, 5 reviews and then you get the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Well, this chapter doesn't have much drama right now. Chapter 4 (which will come after at least 5 reviews) does, but this is kind of a little break. I don't want to over whelm you with drama.**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

Toph is doing so much better. She doesn't have the far away look in her eyes as much anymore, and she's talking to all of us again regularly. She's calling me Twinkle Toes again too. Even though I don't particularly like that name, I'm overjoyed she's saying that again, because it means she better.

But there's still another thing that's bothering me. She's afraid to be alone. More like, she's afraid of me not being there. Even if I'm gone only for a few minutes, she gets scared. She won't come out and say it anymore, but it's written all over her face.

I'm not particularly upset about that, because I love spending time with her.

What I'm worried about is her. I know she's being clingy because of the promise I made to her, which I intend to keep, but if she can't protect herself because I'm not there… I'll never forgive myself.

**&&&&&**

It's nighttime, and I can't find Toph anywhere. Where could she possibly be? I see a figure sitting a little ways away, looking up at the sky. It must be her.

I run up to her and sit next to her.

"Hey Toph. How are you doing?" I ask her.

She doesn't turn her face away from the sky. "I'm okay Twinkle Toes."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just thinking," she answers simply.

I wait a minute, hoping she'll continue. She doesn't.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her.

"Geez, nosy tonight, aren't you Twinkle Toes?" she says lightly as she punched me in the shoulder. Then she switches back to her calm voice.

"You know, because of the fact that I'm blind has caused me some problems in the past, and it probably will in the future. But I think I got some wisdom because of it. I can't help but think that everything happens for a reason. So maybe… what happened… happened for a reason. I don't know what reason, but maybe there was one."

I give her a sad smile. She's being so strong about this. I'm so proud of her.

She turns her head towards me and smiles a little.

"Actually, I think I just found something," she says quietly.

I give her a questioning look. She turns around and lays her head in my lap.

"I get to closer to you Twinkle Toes," she says and closes her eyes.

I'm going to kick myself in the future for not telling her how I feel now, I can tell. But I don't want her to get scared of my feelings for her. I'll just have to wait. But I know it'll be worth it.

**A/N- Hmmm... not much to say... except, as usual, 5 reviews next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

I can't believe how much better I'm doing. I'm not as scared anymore, and Twinkle Toes doesn't have to be around 24/7 anymore. Though I still like the fact that he sleeps just outside me tent, protecting me from danger.

But right now, I'm scared out of my mind. I'm sitting in the middle of the forest, because I just finished puking my guts out. Though I think more is coming.

I can hear Twinkle Toes calling out to me as I'm puking some more. All of a sudden, he's behind me, holding my hair out of my face. I feel a little better because he's there with me, but not a lot. When I'm finally done emptying my stomach, I lean back against Twinkle Toe's chest and close my eyes, trying to calm down. That was nerve-wrecking.

Twinkle Toes is being so great right now. He's whispering soft words into my ear and stroking my hair. God, I don't know what I would do without him.

**&&&&&&**

Aang's really worried about the fact that I threw up this morning. I'm not anymore though. I was scared while it was happening, but now that it's over, no way. Aang says I should go see a doctor, but I'm not going to. I'm perfectly fine.

**&&&&&&**

Aang's POV

I'm worried about Toph. She doesn't seem to understand why though. Actually, I'm not quite sure why I'm worried _so_ much. It's just something in the back of my head. But, it's not like I can drag her anywhere. She'll just fight back, and win. As annoying as that can be sometimes, I'm glad because it means she's feeling better.

**&&&&&&**

Now, I have a reason to be worried. Toph's been throwing up for two weeks every morning. I can't take it anymore. I have to get her to a doctor. Even Katara has suggested that, because she, unlike Sokka, is observant and can tell when something is wrong. Sokka, on the other hand, thinks we're all paranoid.

It's the middle of the afternoon, we're by a village, and I'm taking Toph to see a doctor. Even if it kills me.

**&&&&&&**

Toph's POV

"I can't believe you're taking me to see a doctor Twinkle Toes. I'm fine," I tell me sternly.

"No, you're not. You need to be seen by a doctor," he says in the exact same voice, which means he really means business.

"So why couldn't it be by Katara?"

"Katara's busy right now, so she can't."

We're flying on Appa to this nearby village. I hate flying. I can't see anything. All I can feel is Appa heart beat. Oh yeah, and Twinkle Toes' wildly beating heart next to me. He's probably more scared than I am. I don't get it. Maybe I'm missing something. Oh well…

**&&&&&&**

Aang's POV

We finally made it. I can tell Toph was getting annoyed at not being able to see. She's about to jump off, but I don't think that's such a good idea. So I grab her by the waist and lift her down. She is not happy about that.

"Twinkle Toes, I'm fine!" she yells at me.

"I'm sorry Toph, I'm just worried about you," I tell her.

She huffs a bit and walks into the doctor's office. We have to wait for a little bit, and she's fuming.

When she's called in, she walks in by herself. I'm stuck waiting outside for a while until the doctor surprises me by calling _me_ in.

The doctor seems to be slightly glaring at me. What did I do?

When we reach the back room, he starts talking. "Young Miss Toph is pregnant."

My jaw literally drops to floor.

**&&&&&&**

Toph's POV

I'm in shock. I'm pregnant. But that's not what I'm shocked at. It's that I'm pregnant with some stranger's baby…

**A/N- I only have 2 things to say. I need 5 reviews for the next chapter and please don't kill me for what I'm writing about! **

**That's all I have to say at this point in time.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Since all the people who have been reading this have been so great today with reviewing, I've decided to be nice and post the next chapter with only 2 reviews in for the last chapter. I hope you are grateful for my kindness. Haha... just kindding!**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

After I recover from my shock, I run in to see Toph. I completely ignore the doctor and nurses yelling at me. I have to see her.

She seems to be in shock. I don't blame her one bit.

"Toph, Toph! How are you doing?" I say as I shake her from her trance.

"Huh? I'm okay… I think," she says uneasily.

I wrap her in the biggest hug I can give her.

"Oh, Toph, I'm so sorry," I tell her quietly in her ear.

She hugs back. "It's not your fault Aang."

"Actually, it is," says the doctor from the door.

I let Toph go slightly, but she's still in my arms. We both glare at him. She starts yelling at him before I can even open my mouth.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INTERFER HERE! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" she hollers at him.

"Now look here little lady. First off, you shouldn't be getting so worked up. It's not good for the baby. Second, I'm a doctor, so I know what has to happen for you to be pregnant," he says.

I snap at that. "Would you just shut up?! You really don't know what's going on here!"

I turn back around to Toph and hug her again, stroking her back to help her calm down from her slight flashbacks.

"Look kids. I'm sorry if I have to be the barer of bad news, but it's the truth. But I do offer some good news for the young lady if you would leave," he says to me.

Toph pulls me closer and shakes her head. "I want him here."

"No, he has to leave. I don't want him to have any influence on what I'm going to tell you," he argues back.

But Toph isn't having any of that. "He stays."

The doctor just sighs and continues. "You can get rid of the baby if you want to."

There is dead silence in the room. Toph seems to be in deep thought.

"Look, you don't have decide right now. Just come back tomorrow and let me know," he says as he walks out.

**&&&&&&**

We left the doctor's office a few hours ago and we are now sitting on Appa, just outside the town. Toph hasn't said a word.

I go to her and sit next to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Toph, are you okay?" I ask her as gently as I can.

"Yeah, I'm just… thinking," she answers.

"About what the doctor said?"

"Yeah. I'm just so much in the middle about this. I mean, this is MY baby. I don't want to kill it," she says, placing a hand on her stomach. "And I could never live with myself if I gave it up for adoption. But I can't raise a baby by myself. Heck, I don't even think I could make it through the pregnancy by myself. What am I supposed to do?" she cries to no one in particular.

I don't even have to think about my answer for her. "I'll help you."

Her head shoots up at my answer. "What?"

"I'll help you. I'll be with you the whole time Toph. I'll be there for you as if this was my own baby."

She stares at me for a minute. "Aang, I could never ask you to do that. You'd be giving up on your whole life for a baby that's not even yours. No, I could never ask you to do that."

"Toph, I don't care. I want to help you. I want to be there for you. I don't want you to have to give your first child up," I tell her. _I want to act like this is my own baby. _

She smiles at me as I grab her hands and give them a squeeze. "I think we can get through this together," I tell her as I touch my forehead to hers.

She lets go of my hands and hugs me. "Thank you Aang. For everything you've done for me."

I hug her back. "You're going to make a great mom Toph," I tell her.

"And your going to make a great almost dad," she says back. We both laugh slightly at that.

**&&&&&&**

The next day, we show up at the doctor's office to tell him. Still, he seems to be glaring at me.

"So what did you decide?" he asks Toph, completely ignoring me.

"I'm going to keep my baby," she says proudly.

He is defiantly taken back at this. He turns to me. "Did you put her up to this? Did you let her make her own decision?" he asks me sternly.

"Geez, would you leave him out of this? Yes, I made up my own mind, because no one can _make _me change my mind," she says to him.

The doctor doesn't seem happy about this. "Well then, if you're sure…"

"I'm positive," she says firmly.

She then grabs my hand and marches out, dragging me with her.

**A/N- This is all I have for now. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for the next chapter to be posted AFTER I get my 5 reviews. I'm not going to be nice unless I have another very good day. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! Sadly, this chapter doesn't really have much in it, but maybe it'll clear some things up. I don't know. I'm working on Chapter 7 right now, so it'll be up soon!**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

I can't help but stare at Toph as we walk back to Appa together. She's so strong, and not just physically. I can feel admiration, along with love, bubbling up in my stomach for her. I wish I could tell her how much I love her, but I really don't want to freak her out. I think she's had too much drama in the past couple weeks. Also, even though she may act like it, I don't think she's quite over the trauma of being raped.

When we get to Appa, I Air bend myself onto Appa, and she just reaches out her hand, waiting for me to lift her up.

"Toph, are you okay?" I ask her after we've taken off.

"You mean besides just finding out I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a baby? I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, normally when I offer to help you onto Appa, you yell and Earth bend yourself up. But you didn't do that this time, why?"

Toph hesitates for a moment. "Well, Earth bending hasn't exactly… pleasant, lately."

I look at her questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"Hehe… you see, I haven't been exactly telling you this because I was afraid you'd freak out some more. Every time I Earth bend, I get sick."

"What! Toph, why didn't you tell me?" I ask her loudly.

"I didn't want you to worry about me anymore than you already are. You've been worrying about me nonstop for the past month; I didn't want to have you worry more."

I sigh and pull her close to me with my free arm. "Toph if there's something wrong, please tell me about it. I want to know if there's something wrong," I tell her softly in her ear.

She nods her head and lays her head on my shoulder. There are a few minutes of silence before she speaks up again.

"Twinkle Toes?" she says.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking at her kindly.

"What are we going to tell Katara and Sokka?"

I think about this for a minute. "Do you want to them the whole thing?"

"Yes. There are friends. They deserve to know the truth."

I smile at her. "Then that's what we'll do."

**&&&&&&**

Toph's POV

"WHAT?!?!?" cries Snoozles.

I cringe at his loud voice. This is not turning out how I had hoped it would.

"Sokka, be quiet. Your loud voice isn't good for the baby," Sugar Queen says sternly to him.

But he ignores her.

"YOU!" he says pointing to Twinkle Toes. "How could you do this to her?! She's our family!"

"Snoozles, Twinkle Toes didn't do anything to me!" I yell.

"Sokka, be reasonable. If Aang was the one who raped her, why would she even be near him?" Sugar Queen asks.

"I would never do that to Toph!" Twinkle Toes says.

"OKAY! That's enough!" I yell over everyone.

It gets real quiet; though I can tell Snoozles is holding his yelling in.

"Look, we shouldn't be arguing about this. It already happened. Though Toph, I would like to know, how did this happen?" Sugar Queen asks nicely.

&&&&&&

Aang's POV

I can tell that question was not what Toph was hoping for, but she seems like she's going to brave through it anyway.

Before she starts, I go up to her to wrap my arms around her. I sit down and pull her onto my lap. Katara kneels down in front of us to listen while Sokka just stormed off into the woods. He obviously wasn't agreeing with this.

"Well, I can't remember much of it, but I do remember that I got hit on the back of the head with something hard, causing me to loose my balance and almost pass out. Next thing I know, some guy's over me, kissing me, and… and…" but she can't go on with her story. But it's okay. Katara and I know the rest.

We both have tears in our eyes as we give Toph a hug.

**A/N- I'm in a very good mood today, so no reviews are needed to make the next chapter come out. But they are very much appericated! So please still review! Please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I hope this chapter is okay because I seem to have a slight head-cold right now. But that will not keep me from writing. But you might have to wait a little longer for chapters because it takes me longer to write them. Hopefully I'll get better soon. **

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

I can hear Sokka and Katara arguing in the trees a little ways off. Thankful Toph is asleep, or she might be kind of hurt by what they were saying.

"I'm not going to travel with you guys knowing Aang raped Toph!" Sokka hollers.

"He didn't rape her! Were you even listening to her? She doesn't know who did it to her!" Katara screams back.

"Of course I heard her! And I happen to know it's the perfect alibi! What if he's threatening her?"

I stop listening to them as Toph stirred slightly in her spot next to me. I look at her pretty face and wonder how Sokka can think I would do that to her.

"Twinkle Toes?" she asks groggily.

"Yes Toph?" I ask her, getting closer to her so I can hear her.

"I've been thinking. I probably shouldn't be traveling now," she says, with regret in her voice.

"Then what should we do?" I ask her.

"I think we should go back to my parents. Maybe they'll help."

"That's a good idea Toph."

She falls back asleep after that. After I'm sure she's asleep, I give her a kiss on her forehead and Earth bend a tent around her.

&&&&&&

Its morning now, and Toph is off telling Katara and Sokka about our plans. I'm here packing up the stuff that's ours.

I look up just as Sokka comes storming back, followed soon by Katara.

"Where's Toph?" I ask.

"That's none of your business!" hollers Sokka.

Katara rolls her eyes at him. "She's still in the field. Don't worry, she's fine. I think she just wanted to say goodbye to the open space."

I smile and go off towards where Katara pointed. I see Toph laying a field of grass, all spread out. I just admire her beauty for a few minutes before I walk up and lie down next to her.

She turns her head towards me and 'looks' at me in the eyes. "Hey there Twinkle Toes," she says happily.

"Hey Toph. How's the baby?" I ask her.

"As far as I know, it's doing well," she answers. She turns her head back towards the sky and closes her eyes.

"You know Twinkle Toes, as much as I wish I could have waited to have a baby, I kind of like it."

I roll over on my side and look at her. She rolls over on her side too to face me. "I feel connected with my baby. I can feel it's heartbeat connect with my own. It's so different from anything else."

She places a hand on her stomach and I can tell she's keying in on her baby's heart beat. I smile at the peaceful scene in front of me. I reach up my hand a crease her face gently.

"I know I've said this before Toph, but you really are going to make a great mom," I tell her.

She smiles at me sweetly.

"Twinkle Toes, I was wondering, why are you doing this? Staying with me, I mean," she asks me.

I open my mouth to say something, but I close it immediately. "Toph…" I start out slowly. "Well… I've actually wanted to tell you that for a very long time now, but I don't want to freak you out."

She looks at me questioningly as I take a deep breath. "Toph… I love you."

&&&&&&

Toph's POV

I'm stunned. But something else inside me also feels uneasy about this. I don't know what it is though.

He places a finger on my lips to keep me from speaking. "Shh… you don't have to say anything. It's okay if you don't feel the same way."

I can feel tears on the brink of falling from my eyes as I realize why I can't say anything. Even though I think I might feel the same way, the fear of being raped again still haunts me.

I know Twinkle Toes would never do that to me, but I can't help but think that. If I were to tell him that, I'd be giving him so much power over me, and all I'd be able to do is trust him. I don't think I can do that right now.

"I… I can't… I can't say it Aang. I'm… I'm truly sorry," I tell him.

He scoots closer to me and hugs me. "It's alright Toph."

"I'm sorry Aang. But please don't leave me," I beg him as I bury my face in his shoulder.

He strokes my back. "I'm not going to leave you Toph. Even if you can never say it, I'll never leave you."

"I can't thank you enough Aang," I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head. "The only thanks you can give me is your happiness Toph."

Tears start lightly falling from my eyes at his kind words. I know I'm the luckiest girl in the world because I have him looking out for me.

**A/N- What do you think? I've had this scene worked out in my head for a while, and now I finally got it on paper. Yay! **

**Please, please review! I very much so appericate your critizim. It helps me become a better writer.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey there everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! All you reviewers are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

"Hey Toph. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Sugar Queen asks me after Twinkle Toes and I get back from the field.

"Sure Sugar Queen."

Sugar Queen leads me a little ways away from where to boys are so they can't hear us.

"What's up?" I ask her as soon as we stop walking.

"Well, I was just wondering, how's the baby doing?" she asks.

"The baby's doing fine. But that's not why you took me all the way out here, is it?" I ask her.

"No… no it's not. Toph, I'm kind of worried about you. You don't seem too upset about having a baby you don't want."

"Who said I don't want the baby? Look, when Twinkle Toes took me to go see the doctor, the doctor gave me a choice on whether to keep the baby or not. I chose to keep it Sugar Queen."

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into Toph? A baby is a lot of work. How are you going to do that by yourself?"

"I'm not going to be myself. Twinkle Toes said he'd stay with me," I tell her.

Sugar Queen seems to relax just a little bit. "That's good. Aang always stays with his word," she mumbles.

We just sit there for a few minutes in silence until I think of something.

"Sugar Queen, why is Snoozles so worked up about this?" I ask her.

"I don't really know Toph. I think it's his older brother instincts or something like that."

"But does he really think Twinkle Toes would do that to me?"

She's silent for a minute. "I don't know that either. I think he just kind of assumed that it was Aang in the beginning, and he won't change his mind."

"I wish he wouldn't think that," I say quietly. "It hurts me to hear that he actually thinks Twinkle Toes would do that to me."  
"Look," Sugar Queen starts. "I'm sure he doesn't mean that. He'll come around soon. And I know that Aang would never do that too you. He's cares about you too much to do that to you."

I smile at her and we start walking back to camp. When we get there, I can tell there's only one person there. Twinkle Toes.

"Where's Sokka?" Sugar Queen asks.

Twinkle Toes looks up at us. "He left."

**&&&&&&**

Aang's POV

I can't believe Sokka really is dead set on his thought that I raped Toph. Even after I tell him how much I love her. How I would do anything to make sure she's happy. And now's he's gone.

"Where's he go?" Katara asks me.

"I don't know. He just picked up his stuff and left," I tell her, leaving out the part of him yelling his head off at me.

Katara starts crying. Toph puts her arm around her and gives me a sad look. I put my face back into my hands. This just keeps getting worse and worse.

**&&&&&&**

It's been weeks since Sokka left and we're almost at Toph's parent's house. I hope they don't treat me the same way everyone else has.

Toph's halfway through her second month of pregnancy, and her stomach has a slight bulge in it. I think it's so cute how she talks to her stomach all the time, as if her baby was listening to her. Though sometimes I feel like the third wheel. Toph may have named me basically the dad, but I know this baby isn't really mine.

Right now, we're staying at an inn for the last night until we reach her parent's house. I knock on the door to the room Toph and Katara are sharing.

"Come in," Toph calls through the door.

I open the door and walk in to see my favorite girl sitting at the desk, lightly trailing her hand over a scroll.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," she says.

"Hi Toph, what are you reading?" I ask her as I lean up against the doorway.

"A letter from my parents," she says simply.

I can feel a cold sweat starting up. "Really? What does is say?"

"Oh calm down already. This isn't your fault, so there's no reason for you to be worried," she says.

It never ceases to amaze me how she can see right through me. "I know, but so many people have already pinned the blame on me, I can't help but feel responsible."

"Well forget those people," she says sternly, but with a smile on her face. "Now, do you want to know what my parents said?"

"Yes," I tell her.

"They say they'd be happy to have us all stay there. I told them how you've looking out for me through this whole ordeal too and they said they want to thank you," she says happily.

I feel a wave of relief go through me. They're not blaming me! Yes!

I'm about to leave when she calls out to me.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, come here," she says as she motions me over. I walk over to her a knee next to her chair.

"Give me your hand," she orders. I give it to her and she places it on her stomach. "Close your eyes and concentrate."

I do so. It takes a few minutes, but then I finally feel it. The baby's heart beat.

It's so faint and fragile, but still there. I listen to it for a few minutes and I can't help but feel so happy.

"That's your baby too Aang," she says, breaking the silence.

My heart drops a little at her words. "I'm not the dad Toph, no matter how many times you say so," I say softly.

"Really? I beg to differ," she says, crossing her arms. "Aang, a dad is a guy who is there for the mom all the time. They help raise the baby with the mother, and will help the kid through any problems. A dad is someone who is there to hold the mother's hand during the child birth, to help name the baby, to smile with her as the baby opens its eyes for the first time. It doesn't really matter who father's the child, it matter's who is there the rest of the time, to stick it through. That's you Aang."

I feel tears in my eyes and she hugs me. "You're going to be a dad Aang."

My heart soars and I place my hand on her stomach again. I look up at her face, and she smiles at me.

"My baby…"

**A/N-** **I think this is one of my longest chapters. Usually I try keeping them under 1,000 words, but I just couldn't stop on this one. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! ****Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! I so glad you all are just as excited about this story as I am!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

We're only a few minute away from my parents house. I'm nervous. I know I told Twinkle Toes not to be worried, but he's not the one who's pregnant. They aren't exactly enthralled about me keeping the baby either. They suggested I give it up for adoption. Now I get to tell them that I'm never going to give up my baby. Oh joy…

**&&&&&&**

We're finally here. As I expected, my mom and dad are waiting for me outside the gates. They run up and give me a hug.

"Oh Toph! We're so glad you're home!" my mom says. "Are you doing okay?" she asks me.

"I'm fine mom," I tell her as I break away from the hug. My dad walks up to Twinkle Toes. Boy, is he nervous.

"Toph wrote to us and told us how you were staying with her and going to help her raise the baby," my dad says in a monotone, crossing his arms over his chest.

I can practically hear Twinkle Toes sallow hard. "Th- that's right," he says.

My dad drops his arms and a smile spreads across his face. He claps Twinkle Toes on the shoulder. "You're alright Aang."

I can feel Twinkle Toes' heartbeat calm down a little. "Thanks Sir."

We all walk into the yard, my mom and Sugar Queen talking about some girly things I still don't particularly care about. My dad goes a head to make sure dinner's ready, and I hang back to talk to Twinkle Toes.

"I told you they didn't hate you," I tell him with a smile on my face.

He laughs slightly. "You were right Toph," he says as he grabs my hand and we walk into the dinning room.

**&&&&&&**

Aang's POV

We've been here a month. Katara left a little while ago to go to visit Zuko in the Fire Nation. I know she's been crushing on him for a while now, so since Sokka seemingly disappeared into thin air, she can go see him now.

I've been doing things around town to raise money so someday Toph and I can get our own place. I can tell she doesn't want to stay here the rest of her life.

Right now, she's talking to her mom in the garden, splashing her feet in the water of a pond. I'm watching her from a little ways away.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see who it is. It's her dad.

"Hello Sir," I say to him.

He sits down next to me.

"Isn't that such a nice view?" he asks me, nodding towards Toph and her mom.

"Yeah, it is," I say.

"You know Aang, I like you. Not many guys would be willing to give up their lives just for one girl," he tells me.

"Well, I love your daughter Sir. I would do anything for her," I say.

"Really? You wouldn't even be tempted if another pretty girl was flirting with you?" he asks me.

I don't know why he's asking me this, but I answer anyway. "Nope, that'd be impossible. Toph's the most beautiful girl in the world."

He smiles and turns his gaze back towards Toph and her mom. I lean back on my arms and smile. The way the afternoon light is touching her face makes her look like an angel.

"Aang," Toph's dad says to me. "I really wish this hadn't happened to my daughter, but since it did, I'm glad she's got someone like you by her side."

I bow my head to him. "Thank you Sir."

&&&&&&

That night while we're all eating dinner, one of the maids interrupts us.

"Mr. Beifong, two people have just shown up, requesting to see your daughter and Avatar Aang."

Toph's dad frowns a bit. "Fine."

We both get up to leave and follow the maid. She takes us the front room. We are both surprised to see Katara there… and she brought Sokka.

**A/N- Sokka's back! And next chapter is when you'll find out why he was so worked up about this whole thing. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- This is my last update for today. I hope to have more tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

I'm surprised to see Sokka standing there next to Katara.

"Sokka?" I say.

"Yeah, it's me," he says.

"What are you doing here? You disappeared for a month without letting any of know what happened to you," Toph says.

"I found him a week ago," says Katara. "He wanted to know where you two were, so I decided to come with him."

"I thought you were going to see Hothead," Toph says.

"That can wait. This had to come first."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Because I wanted to talk to you both again," Sokka says.

We all walk into a more private room and sit before Sokka starts to speak again.

"First off, I want to apologize to you Aang. I shouldn't have been so quick to blame you for raping Toph. Katara filled me in how great you've been to her lately, I know you would never do that to her."

He takes a deep breath and continues. "Toph, I also want to apologize to you too."

"Why?" she asks him.

There's a long pause and tense hangs in the air.

"I'm the one who hit Toph in the back of the head."

&&&&&&

Toph's POV

I'm stunned. Snoozles' the one who hit me on the back of the head? Does that mean he raped me? Why didn't I recognize his footsteps then?

"YOU RAPED TOPH?!?!" Twinkle Toes explodes as he stands up.

"NO! NO! I swear I didn't!" Snoozles says.

But Twinkle Toes didn't seem to hear him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!?!" he yells.

"I swear I didn't rape Toph!" Snoozles exclaims.

I key in on his vibrations. They're normal.

I reach up and put my hand on Twinkle Toes' arm. He immediately stops yelling and turns to me. I pull him back down next to me. "He's telling the truth Twinkle Toes."

Twinkle Toes takes a deep breath and calms down.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I guess I'm no better than you," he says quietly.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's just because you're just looking out for Toph," Snoozles says.

"Yeah, yeah, enough apologies," I say. "So what happened?"

"Well, you see, I was practicing throwing my boomerang when I made a bad throw. I saw it hit Toph in the back of the head, so I ran back to see if I could find someone to help, I couldn't find anyone, so I went back to where she was, but she wasn't there anymore. When I came back, Aang was in her tent comforting her, so I figured she was just hurt by my boomerang. I had no idea she was raped. I'm so sorry Toph. I feel so bad about this," he says to me.

I give him a small smile. "You're forgiven Sokka."

His head perks up at me saying his real name. He comes across the room and gives me a hug. "Thank you Toph."

**&&&&&&**

Aang's POV

Later that night, after everyone's gone to bed, I go see Sokka. He's sitting outside, looking at the moon.

"You miss her, don't you?" I ask him.

"Yue? Yeah, I do," he says.

"I'm sorry I blamed you Aang. I jumped to that conclusion when Toph told me about this because of what I saw. I should have believed you," he says sadly.

"Hey, I'm sorry too," I tell him while placing my hand on his shoulder. "We both messed up. So we're even."

Sokka smiled at me before turning his attention back towards the moon. I do the same.

"You really love her, don't you," says Sokka, breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do," I tell him.

"I know you'll take good care of her Aang, but since she was raped, keep a close eye on her. You never know if that guy will come back for her," he tells me.

&&&&&&

After I came back inside, I decided to go see Toph.

"Toph?" I call out to her quietly.

I hear a small whimper come from the other side of the door. I open it to see Toph tossing from side to side in her sleep.

I go up to her and start shaking her. "Toph. Sweetheart, wake up. You're dreaming," I say to her.

She wakes up in a cold sweat. She moves her hands around frantically, finding out where she is.

I sit down on the bed and hold her hand.

"It's alright. I'm here. Everything's okay," I tell her.

She places her free hand on her bulging stomach and takes a deep breath. "I'm okay Twinkle Toes. It was just a nightmare," she says.

"But it scared you, so I'm here," I say.

She smiles at me. I kiss her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep. You'll be fine."

She lies back down with a smile on her face, still holding my hand. I'm glad I can give her reassurance.

**A/N- Now you know why Sokka was so upset about this whole thing. See you all tomorrow! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Here's my first update for the day! I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

We've been at my parent's house for three months, and I can't take it anymore! They treat me like a little kid still. For crying out loud, I'm going to have a baby! I'm not a little girl anymore. They don't even let me leave the grounds. I'm surprised they even let me walk. I have to tell them that as soon as my baby's born, I'm moving out. Like, right now.

"Hey mom, dad?" I call out to them.

It's the middle of the day, nobody's here except my mom, dad, me, and some random service people.

"What is it sweetie?" my mom says to me.

"Well, the thing is…" I start out, but of course, they interrupt me.

"Have you decided to give the baby up for adoption? Because honey, I think you should, you're…" my dad says.

"No!" I yell. "I'm not giving the baby up for adoption. I told you that already!"

I take a deep breath to calm down because Katara said that all my yelling isn't good for the baby.

"Aang and I decided that after the baby is born, we're going to get a place of our own," I tell them.

I can tell a feeling of dread just washed over my parents.

"Re- really? We thought you might want to stay here for while after the baby is born," my mom says.

_We never want you to leave_ is what they might as well say. Kind of the whole reason I want to leave so early.

"Look, I want my baby to grow up in the real world. Not the enclosed shelter I grew up in," I tell them bluntly.

"But look how well you turned out Toph," my dad says to me.

"I ran away Dad. I wanted real freedom. I'm not going to keep that from my baby. I know that's blunt, and it's not that I don't love you, because I do love you, it's just I don't totally agree with how you two raised me."

My dad sighs. He doesn't agree with me. "Look, we'll stay close by. That way you two could come visit. Just as long as you don't live there."

They look at each other and nod. "Alright dear. I guess we don't have a choice."

My face lights up. They finally understand me.

&&&&&&

Aang's POV

When I went back to Toph's parent's house today, Toph told me how her parents accepted that we're going to get a place of our own. We just have to stay close by, but of course, as Toph told me, 'close by' is up to Toph's definition.

Right now, Toph's taking a nap in her room, and I'm just watching her sleep. Sokka joked when he found out about this that it was kind of stalkish, but I don't really care. She looks so calm when she's asleep, it's so cute.

She starts moaning a little in her sleep and thrashing around. She's having another bad dream. She's been having a lot of those lately. I want to talk to her about it, because there is obviously a lot she could be worried about, but I really don't want her to have a major mood swing on me. Especially since this is Toph.

I go up to her and wake her up. She sits blot upright and feels around for where she is, like she does every time I wake her up.

"Toph, you were having another bad dream," I say as I sit next to her.

Her blind eyes are wide and she's shaking a little. She reaches out and hugs me in a tight grip.

I put my arm around her and pull her so she's sitting on my lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" I dare to ask her.

She swallows a little. "I keep dreaming about him coming back," she tells me.

Him. I know she's talking about the guy who raped her.

"He comes back and takes our baby right from my arms," she tells me as she puts her hand on her stomach. She always makes a point to say it's our baby, not just hers.

I look over at her stomach. She's showing good size for five months.

I put my hand over hers. "Don't worry Toph, I won't let anyone take our baby," I tell her.

She turns her head towards me so her blind eyes are looking straight into mine. "I know you won't Aang," she says.

She reaches up so that her lips touch mine in a sweet kiss. She starts to pull away, but I take her chin and pull it back up so she can't pull away. She smiles into the kiss. She tastes so sweet; I don't think I can get enough. This is the first time we've actually kissed lip to lip, and I never want it to end.

All of a sudden, Katara comes bursting into the room. "Hey guys! We got a letter from Fire Lord Zuko! He wants- OH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt!" she says adverting her eyes away from us.

We break away from each other. I'm sort of angry that she had to interrupt at this very moment. I can tell Toph feels the same way.

"Next time knock Sugar Queen," Toph says snippily.

"I'm sorry! I'll be going now," she says as she starts to head out the door.

"No, it's okay. Tell us Zuko wants," I say to her.

"Well, he wants to invite us to his eighteenth birthday party next month. Well, actually, Iroh's the one organizing the party, Zuko wants us there for moral support," she tells us.

"Sounds like fun," I say to her.

"Great! I'll go RSVP that we're all going!" she says as she runs out of the room.

I laugh slightly. "I bet she's so excited about seeing Zuko again."

Toph laughs too. "I bet she is. But where were we?" she says with a smirk on her face.

I smirk too as I lean my face in closer to hers.

Our lips only briefly touch before, "Miss Toph! Avatar Aang! Dinner is ready and Master Beifong is waiting for you two to arrive!" one of the maids calls out.

We pull away again and this time Toph is defiantly upset.

"Don't worry," I tell her. "I'll make it up to you."

She smiles and kisses me briefly on the lips before getting up to go to dinner.

**A/N- What did you think? I'm not going to be able to update for a few hours because my mom wants me to do something else besides write fanfiction. But I will update a little later. Please review!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you all my wonderful reviewers!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

Yes! We get to leave for Hothead's party today! That means a whole month without my parents nagging me, yes!

The only things that's bugging me is Twinkle Toes. I know he means well and all, but he's starting to treat me like a little kid. And he keeps asking how I'm doing. I think that's because Sugar Queen told him about some of the things that might come with me being pregnant. I don't care if my back hurts, my feet have blisters, or that there are times I can be so tired I just want to collapse. I don't need to be treated like a little girl.

Now I'm helping load our supplies onto Appa, and he's not happy about that at all.

"Toph, let me help with that," he says.

"Twinkle Toes, it's just my pack. It has clothes in it, not rocks," I tell him.

"Toph, I can tell you're tired. Let me help you," he says to me. I hate how he can read me like a book.

"Look Twinkle Toes, I'm fine. I don't need your help," I say loudly. I know this is happening because of my wonderful mood swings, but I just can't help it.

He backs off slightly, but I can tell he's watching me.

Once all four of us get settles onto Appa, my parents come up to say good-bye, or my opinion, nag some more.

"Now honey, be careful. You don't want to do anything to upset the baby," my dad tells me.

"And get plenty of rest," my mom says.

"And eat a lot. You're feeding two people now," my dad says.

"Mom! Dad! I'll be fine," I say as I get more irritated.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of her," Twinkle Toes says.

I don't know what they did in response to that, but Appa takes off after that, so I assume they just nodded their heads.

Once we're up in the air, Twinkle Toes comes over to sit by me, which means either Snoozles or Sugar Queen is steering.

We don't say anything to each other; all he does is reaches over and pulls my headband off of my head. My hair tumbles down to my waist and I can't help but notice it feels so nice to feel the wind in my hair.

I yawn and he chuckles. "Maybe you should get some sleep," he suggests.

I'm so tired right now, I agree without a fight.

I lay my head down in his lap and fall asleep with him gently stroking my hair.

&&&&&&

"Toph? Sweetheart, wake up. We're here," Twinkle Toes says shaking me awake.

I groggily sit up and reach out my arm for assistance. I can't believe I'm actually asking for help, but I feel so sore.

He grabs my arm and pulls me up. I wince as I step onto my sore feet and as I take a step, I wince again at the pain in my back. Sadly, or thankfully, I don't really know, Twinkle Toes notices this.

"Toph, are you sure you're alright?" he asks me kindly.

"I'm fine Twinkle Toes; I'm just a little sore. It's nothing serious," I tell him

But he doesn't believe me. He puts his arm around my shoulders, his other arm behind my knees, and picks me up.

"Twinkle Toes! Put me down! I'm fine!" I yell at him.

"Toph, you were wincing with every step you took. I don't mind carrying," he says kindly, ignoring my outburst.

I'm about to respond when I realize how much better this is than being in pain. I guess it's okay this time.

&&&&&&

Aang's POV

I'm glad Toph's finally letting me help her. The whole way there she was looking for an excuse to have me put her down though, she kept saying that she must be too heavy for me since she was five months pregnant, but I told her that she wasn't that heavy. Which is true. Maybe it's because of all the training I have to do.

I carry her the whole time while we walk up to the palace, but when we got there, she insists I put her down, so I do reluctantly. I like having her so close.

"Ooo! I'm so glad you all could make it to my nephew's birthday party!" Iroh says to us as we arrive.

"Ah, Miss Toph. How are you doing? Miss Katara told me all about what happened. I'm so sorry," he says to Toph.

"Don't be Tea Man. I'm doing great," Toph tells him.

"That's good. Why don't I show you to you rooms?"

&&&&&&

Later that night, I sit out in the royal garden, just listening to the night, when Zuko comes up behind me.

"Hey there Avatar. How's it going?" he asks me.

"You know, you can call me Aang," I tell him.

"Okay then. Aang, Uncle told me about what you're doing for Toph," he says.

"You mean helping her raise a baby? Yeah, I am," I tell him happily.

"Are you sure you're ready for that. Being a parent? Because I remember when Azula was born. My mom was up all night taking care of her. And she never had any free time to herself. It was always about Azula. Are you sure you're ready for that?" he asks.

I think about this thoroughly for a minute. I had never really thought about that. The baby's going to keep me and Toph up all night, and we're probably going to end up arguing a lot lately. But then I think of all the good times we're going to spend together, and I know it'll be worth it.

"If it's with Toph, yeah, I think I am," I tell him.

**A/N- Well, this is my last update tonight. I'll see you all tomorrow! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- Okay, so I lied. I finished this chapter early so I decided to post this for Tenneyshoes. But you all are going to hate me when you get to the end. **

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

We've been here for a month, I'm six months pregnant, and I'm not happy.

The party actually happened last week, but lots of the guests decided to stay a little afterwards. And I was in no hurry to go home.

Now, it's not that I mind being here with my friends, because that part is great, it's all the stuck up rich nobles that I can't stand. All they do is criticize me about being pregnant underage. They say I should have controlled myself. That I'm a bad example for their kids. It gets so annoying.

"Hi there! Are you the one that's going to be a mommy?" a little girl says, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, I am," I say to her.

"That's so cool! Can I feel the baby?" she asks me.

I laugh slightly. "Sure."

She places a tiny hand on my stomach. The baby kicks and her face lights up.

"Wow! Doesn't that hurt?" she asks me.

"No, it doesn't," I tell her.

"Lin! Get over here!" someone calls from behind me.

A woman hurries over and pushes her daughter lightly away from me.

She turns to me. "You shouldn't be by the kids. What kind of an example are you setting for them? To get pregnant at such a young age, it's disgraceful! I would have expected better from someone of nobility. And let me guess, the father ran off after he found out you were with a child, right?" she says smugly.

That last remark struck a cord with me. I am about to respond when someone behind me does so first.

"Excuse me Miss, but you should be careful of who insult in my palace," Hothead says from behind me. "Toph here is a close personal friend of mine, and if you insult her, I have the rights to throw you out. Now I won't do so this time, but take this as a warning."

I can feel the woman's blood boil. I smile smugly at her. She walks off in a huff with her daughter.

"Bye!" the little girl calls to me.

I wave her and turn to Hothead. "Thanks."

"No problem. You don't deserve that kind of behavior. Also, the Avatar's looking for you."

I chuckle a little. "You know, you can just call him Aang."

"Yeah, I know, but I've been calling him that for so long, it kind of stuck," he tells me.

"Like Twinkle Toes," I say to him.

"Yeah, like that," he says.

I'm about to leave when he grabs my arm. "Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

I'm a little taken back at this, but I shrug. "Sure."

He pulls me into a different room and closes the door.

"What's with the privacy?" I ask him.

"Well, I don't want anyone eves dropping. Look, I need your advice," he says in an almost begging voice.

"Alright, what's up?" I ask him.

"Well, if this had happened to you with Aang, what would you have wanted?" he asks me.

"Huh?" I have no idea what he means. "You mean if it had been Twinkle Toes who had raped me?" I ask him.

"No, if it had been with Aang, but it wasn't a rape," he says quietly.

"Oh," I say as I understand what he means. "Umm… what do you mean by, 'what would you have wanted?'"

"Would you have wanted him to ask you to marry him or something else?" he asks shyly.

"Well, seeing as I'm only fourteen and I can't get married yet, that question is out, but why are you…" Then something seems to click.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" I yell at him.

He hangs his head and my mouth literally drops to the floor.

"Did you get Katara pregnant?!" I ask him while at the same time yelling.

"Well, actually, I don't know, but I think so," he says.

"Oh my god!" I say again.

"Look, I just need some advice," he says.

"Well, my only suggestion is that you find out the facts first before you go and freak out," I tell him.

"Fine," he says.

I leave him to go find Twinkle Toes. Some how, I'm not really surprised at this from him.

I wander around for a few minutes before I realize I don't know where I am.

"Great, now what?" I ask myself out loud.

"Why don't you just ask me dear?" a voice says from behind me.

My eyes widen and my blood runs cold as the person behind me comes closer.

**A/N- Ooohh... you'll have to find out what happens tomorrow! Bye! And please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

It's him. He's back. My worst fear is realized.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yell at him.

"Now why would I do that? I would assume that you would want some help raising a child. And I am the dad after all," he says to me.

I snap. "YOU'RE NOT THE DAD! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE BABY!"

He takes a step closer and I step back. "Would you just agree to let me stay already? I want to help," he says in a sickly voice.

He reaches out his hand to me. I swat it away from me. "YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T CAER ABOUT ME!! YOU RAPED ME! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

He steps closer to me. I slap him. "You little bitch!" he yells at me.

I turn around, protecting my stomach, and scream as loud as I can.

&&&&&&

Aang's POV

I've been waiting for Toph for a while now. I want to go look for her, but Fire Lord Zuko promised he'd get her for me.

Then I hear her scream from not to far away. I run to her and see her cowering in the corner, hugging her stomach, screaming. Someone is hovering over her, but I can't tell who it is. But one thing's for sure, Toph's afraid of him.

I Air bend him into a nearby wall and run to Toph.

"Toph, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I ask her.

She nods her head. I can feel anger boiling in my stomach.

"What did he do?" I ask her as gently as I possible can.

She says nothing; she only hugs her stomach tighter. I know what she means. This is the guy that raped her.

"Aang, don't you know when to butt out of things?" the person asks me.

I turn around when I think I recognize the voice.

"Jet?!"

"That's right. Now why don't you just step out of my way so I can get to my girl over there," he says sickly.

"No way. And Toph is not your girl," I tell him.

"O? Am I not the father of that child she happens to be carrying? I think she's mine," he says.

Toph has gathered herself a little by this point, and stands behind me. "I'm not yours! And you're not the dad! I don't care that you're the one who technically is the father of MY baby! You forced me to do that! You're a sick bastard that only cares about pleasing himself!" She grabs my hand at this point. "AANG is the dad of my baby! NOT you!"

Jet's teeth clench up and so do his fists. He pulls out his hooks and swings them around. I try to protect Toph by stepping in front of her, but one of the hooks still hits her on the arm.

She shrieks as the hooks gashes through her skin. I can only watch as blood starts pouring from her arm, and I feel myself go into the Avatar State.

&&&&&&

I feel myself coming out of the Avatar State, and all I can hear is Toph's whimpering. Though I can't tell if it's from pain or fright. I'm on my hands and knees right now, panting heavily. I look around me. The place is all torn up, but still standing, so I guess that's good. I see Toph cowering in the corner, whimpering. I run up to her.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go into the Avatar State! Did I hurt you?! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

She turns around and faces me. I can see that the only thing wrong is her arm still. I'm so relieved I hug her tightly.

"I'm fine Aang, except for my arm," she says to me.

"Oh thank god!" I say relieved. I pull away a little and kiss her on the lips. We kiss for a few seconds before I pull away.

She looks up at me, her blind eyes sparkling. "What was that for?" she asks with a smile.

"Can't I kiss the girl I love for no reason?" I ask jokingly.

She wraps her arms around my waist and puts her head on my chest.

"Aang?" she says softly.

"Yes Toph?" I say in her ear.

"I love you," she says quietly.

My heart skips a beat at her words. I nuzzle my nose into her hair.

"I love you too."

**A/N- Don't worry, this is NOT the end of the story. There's more to come! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Sorry this took me a long to write... well, a long time for this story. I hope you liked my last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

Aang helps me to my feet. I cling onto him as we go through the rubble of what was once the east wing.

"Where is everyone else?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure Toph."

We're still trying to get ourselves out of the maze of rubble when I hear Katara's voice.

"I hear can hear Katara," I tell him.

"Which way?" he asks because I know very well that he can't hear what I can.

I point the way and he leads me there. It's not that I really need to be led there; it's just that I'm still kind of in shock.

"Aang, what happened to him?" I ask him.

"I don't know Toph," he says sullenly.

I can feel that he's depressed through his heartbeat. "It's not your fault. You couldn't have prevented this," I say to him.

"But Sokka warned me about this. He said that since you were raped, the guy might come back to get you again. I should have been there. I should have been able to protect you."

I stop dead in my tracks. "I'm not a little girl Aang. Sure, I want your help when I need it, but I don't need it every waking hour of the day," I tell him.

"I know, it's just, I worry about you. I want to make sure you're safe," he says in a loving voice.

I give him a kiss on the cheek, and then switch into my stubborn attitude.

"Well try not to worry. I'm the best Earth bender in the world," I say proudly.

"But you can't Earth bend very well now that you're pregnant," he says.

I scowl. Why'd he have to bring that up?

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. While I'm pregnant, you can worry your little Airhead off, but after the baby is born, you quit worrying so much."

"Wow, Toph Beifong making a deal?" he says in a mocking shocked voice.

"Well, I love you, so I'm willing to," I say.

We start walking back towards where I heard Katara's voice, but they get to us first.

"There you are and- oh my god! What happened here?!" Katara hollers.

Aang holds onto my shoulders. "The man that raped Toph came back."

"WHAT?!" everyone cried, making me cringe and hold my stomach, which is what I seem to do anytime I cringe now.

"He's back? Who is it? Toph, are you alright?" Sokka freaks.

"I'm fine Snoozles!" I yell, wanting to go over and hit him, but Aang's frimr grip on my shoulders keeps me from doing so.

"It was Jet," he tells them.

"JET?! Are you serious?" Katara asks.

Aang and I nod.

"What happened to him?" Katara asks.

"Well, I went into the Avatar State, so I don't really know," Aang says sadly.

"I remember Aang's Air bending picking him up and out of my 'vision', so I don't know either," I say.

We were all quiet for a while until, surprisingly, Zuko spoke up.

He reaches out and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Toph, I will do everything I can to put him in jail. He is now an enemy to the Fire Nation," he tells me.

I smile up at him. I step up and hug him.

"Thanks Zuko," I say to him as I pull away and go back to Aang.

&&&&&&

I wish I hadn't given Aang that deal. He won't leave me alone or give me any independence. But it has some good effects.

Zuko had me moved to a different room, just in case Jet knew where I was. He even had the palace searched, just to make sure he wasn't here anymore.

"How are you doing Toph?" Aang asks me as he lies down next to me.

I smile to myself. The one good thing about him never leaving my side is that I get to always be by him, where I feel safest, even if I would never admit it.

"I'm fine Twinkle Toes," I snap at him, but I can tell he knows I like him being so close.

He wraps his arm around my stomach and pulls me closer to him.

"How's our baby doing?" he whispers into my ear.

I smile even wider and snuggle closer to him. "She's doing fine," I tell him.

"She? It's a she now?" he asks jokingly.

I nod. "I have a feeling in my head that our baby is a girl," I tell him.

He chuckles. "Alright then, should we choose a name?"

My eyes widen. I've been calling her 'my/our baby' for so long, I forgot to start thinking of a name!

"Oh my god! I forgot! I can't believe it!" I say, feeling another mood swing coming on.

"Shhh… it's okay," he says.

I smile at how he can say exactly what I need to hear. "What names do you like?"

He thinks for a minute. "I like the name Hanako for a girl."

"I like it."

"Do you think we should choose a boy's name too?" he asks me.

Even though I'm almost positive that it's a girl, it wouldn't hurt. "How about Chen?"

He kisses me under the ear. "It's perfect."

There's silence for a while.

"Toph?" he says timidly.

I can tell something's not right. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

"What is it?" I ask him.

"I was thinking, I know we're heading back to your parents tomorrow, but do you think we could stop someplace in between? Or a couple places?" he asks.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could throw Jet off if he's following us that way."

"That's a good idea," I tell him. Then I reach my hand over and slap him on the shoulder.

"Ow. What was that for?" he ask.

"You scared me! I thought it was something serious!" I yell at him.

We both laugh slightly as we close our eyes, comforted by each other.

**A/N- Don't you dirty minded people get any ideas, Toph's pregnant, remember that! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Jia Yu pointed out to me that apperently, a pregnant woman can have sex. I didn't know that when I wrote the last chapter, so I'd like to let you know that Aang and Toph did NOT have sex. Just so you all know. **

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

I wake up with Toph in my arms, and I love it. I stare at her for what feels like forever before she starts waking up. She turns over onto her back and faces me.

"Hey Toph," I say to her sweetly.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," she says smiling.

I sit up and help Toph do the same. She yawns and stretches her arms out. Then she puts her hands on her stomach. She smiles down at her stomach.

"Good morning to you too," she says.

I laugh slightly as I get up. "You ready to go back to your parents Toph?" I ask her jokingly.

I laugh again as she scrunches up her nose. "Don't worry," I tell her as I give her a kiss. "We'll make plenty of stops before hand."

&&&&&&

"Twinkle Toes, I think we've made enough stops. It's been two months! I think we lost him," Toph says to me as we're flying on Appa.

Katara and Sokka didn't come with us this time. They wanted to stay in the Fire Nation because they 'like it there better than anywhere else'. More like, they want to stay with Zuko and Ty Lee.

"We're almost done Toph. We only have one last stop," I say sweetly.

She sighs. "Alright, one more. Even though I hate to say it, I probably should get back to my parents place. I'm due in a month!"

I could hear the slight nervousness in her voice as she talked about giving birth next month.

"Everything will be okay Toph. I'll be right there with you," I tell her.

She smiles slightly at me. "Thanks Twinkle Toes. For everything."

&&&&&&

When we land in Makapu village, I jump off of Appa. I am so excited to be able to see Aunt Wu again. I want to tell her how I took her advice and followed my heart and had gotten with the girl I love.

I help Toph down from Appa and am surprised that she doesn't wince in pain.

"Are you alright Toph? Does anything hurt? Do you need help?" I ask.

"I'm pregnant Twinkle Toes, not helpless. And yes, I'm fine," she says.

We start to walk into the village. "Hey, you gave me permission to worry while you're pregnant. You can't criticize me yet," I say to her.

She looks up at the sky. "One more month, that's all I have to get though until you get off my back!" she jokes.

I laugh as we reach just outside Aunt Wu's place. "Hey Toph, do you mind just waiting around here for a minute? I have to talk to someone quickly."

She puts her hand over her heart. "You're letting me be all by myself? Are you sure about this?" she mocks.

"Yes, I'll just be a minute," I say as I leave her.

I walk inside and smile at the fact that it still looks the same.

"Aunt Wu? Aunt Wu, are you here?" I call out.

She comes into the room. "Avatar Aang. You have returned. Where is your friend?" she asks me.

"She's outside. But I came here to tell you that I took your advice and followed my heart. And it worked! I'm with the one I love," I tell her,

"That's great!" she says. "Who is she?"

I lead her to the window and point outside at Toph, who is talking to some little kids who want to feel the baby.

"Oh dear, poor girl," Aunt Wu says.

"You can read her past on her face?" I ask her.

"Well, yes, that, and those kids will never leave her alone," she says.

I laugh.

"Aang?!" someone shrieks from behind me.

I feel arms around my next from behind me. The person lets go and I turn around. I laugh as I see that it's Meng.

"Hi Meng," I say to her. She's definitely changed over the past two years. She grew a little and she got her hair to stay down.

"I can't believe you're back!" she exclaims. "We totally have to catch up!"

Then a thought enters me head. "I want you to meet someone," I say.

She follows me out the door at my heals. I smile as I see that Toph is still surrounded by kids.

"Hey Toph, come here!" I yell to her.

She walks over slowly to me.

"Hey Twinkle Toes," she says.

I put my arm around her shoulders. "Meng, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Toph. Toph, I want you to meet my friend Meng," I say.

Meng looks surprised. "You… you're…. you're pregnant already?" she says to Toph.

Toph hangs her head slightly. "It's a long story with a sad beginning," she mumbles.

I kiss her on the forehead. "But it has a happy ending," I tell her.

"I hope so," she says.

Meng still looks skeptical.

"Well, why don't the three of us go out to dinner together to catch up and meet," Meng suggests.

"Sounds good to me," I say. Toph nods in agreement.

"Great. Well, I guess I'll see you later," she says as she walks away.

**A/N- The next chapter will be the whole get together thing. But let me just say, things aren't always as they appear. Anyway, please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Hello everyone! I'd like to make an announcement that I won't be updating much this week because I have an overbooked schedual and I have finals this week. Just so you all know.**

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

I can't believe Aang wants me to meet this friend of his. I already don't like her. And I know she doesn't like me either. It's obvious by the vibrations she's putting off. But I'll do this for Aang. Besides, I can't do anything else anyways.

When we arrive at the restaurant, I can't help but notice that Aang is being treated like a celebrity. Not that I care. That just means that I can go off and get out of the way and avoid lots of questions as to why I'm pregnant. It's not something I like talking about.

I finally get to the table and sit down. I notice a foreign person sit down in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"You're the Avatar's Earth bending teacher, right?" the teenage girl asks me.

"Yes, I am," I say to her.

"So, you still travel with the Avatar?" she asks more excited.

"Yes, I do," I reply dully.

"So where are the others?" she asks again.

I can tell she's not going away anytime soon.

"The others decided to stay in the Fire Nation," I tell her.  
"Really? So that means it's just the two of you now?" she asks.

"Yup," I say as I nod slightly.

"So is that why you're pregnant?" she asks smugly.

Something inside me snaps.

"What?!" I ask loudly.

"That's why you're pregnant right? Because you two got to finally spend some alone time together. What was it like?"

My blind eyes feel like they are bugging out right now.

"Girl, you don't have to be ashamed of it. But many girls are going to be jealous that you got the Avatar first," she says.

My jaw is literally hanging open. I can't believe this girl!

"Do you know if they baby's an Air bender or not?" she asks eagerly.

I'm about to lean over the table and smack the girl when Aang comes over.

"Hey Toph, what did I miss?" he asks.

"I was just asking your girlfriend whether or not she knows if the baby is an Air bender," says the girl across from me.

"Umm… that's not my baby," says Aang.

"Well then who's the father and where is he now?" she asks.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but that's none of your business," Aang says.

"So you are the father then!" she says excitedly.

"No, I'm not," he says.

Meng shows up now and cuts in.

"Saki, don't you have better things to do?" she asks the girl across from me.

"The Avatar just shows up only with his pregnant Earth bending teacher! For this, I have nothing better to do," she says cheerily.

The only thing keeping me in place is Aang's firm grip on my shoulders, which I just realize is there.

"Look Saki, right now, we'd both like to relax. If you want, you can ask ME questions tomorrow, but leave Toph out of this," Aang says.

She gets up and leaves us alone and Meng takes her seat. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Thanks guys," I say.

"No problem Toph. Anything for you," Aang tells me happily.

"Yeah, anything for you Toph," Meng says, but not as happily.

We all chat for a while before Aang realizes he forgot to feed Appa. I roll my eyes at him as he excuses himself. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips before departing. I can tell that did not settle to well with Meng.

It's silent at the table after Aang leaves. I don't mind though. I like the quietness.

"So…" Meng says, breaking the silence I like so much.

I raise my eyebrows at her, waiting for her to continue.

"How long have you known Aang?" she asks me.

"I've known Twinkle Toes for two years," I tell her.

"Twinkle Toes?" she asks skeptically.

I nod my head. "I gave him that nickname before I even knew his real name."

"I've known Aang for two years too," she says changing the subject.

"I think you've known him for longer than I have. He mentioned this city to me a little after we met," I say.

The vibrations she's putting off tells me that she likes that she's known him longer than I have.

Then she drops her fake happy exterior. "Listen Toph, I don't know how you got pregnant, but I want you to know that Aang is mine. He's been mine since I met him. I will do everything I can to keep him away from you," she says darkly.

I force myself to keep from laughing out loud. "Really? And what if I told you this was Twinkle Toe's baby?" I ask her.

I smirk as her pulse seems to stop for a minute. "I'd know you were lying to me. Aang just told Saki that it wasn't his baby, why would her lie to her?" she manages out after a minute.

I'm still smirking as I give an innocent shrug. Meng is fuming at that.

"I swear, I will do everything in my power to keep Aang from you," she says darkly.

I lean over on the table on my elbows. "Well good luck with that. Because Twinkle Toes is already mine," I say as Aang comes back.

Her pulse is beating so fast from anger that I think she's about to explode, but of course, she can't say anything because Aang's here.

The rest of our stay is going to be interesting.

**A/N- Once again, I won't be updating much this week. Please review.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Okay, so this chapter is really short. But I hope you like it anyways.**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

Something weird is going on between Toph and Meng. They seem to be on thin ice with each other.

For the past two days, they've been glaring at each other and Meng's been hanging around me more than usual. I hope she doesn't still like me. She's nice and all, but I love Toph.

With Toph sleeping in my lap, we sit under a big tree. I know we have to leave soon to make it back to her parent's before the baby's born, but I love this place. The people here are so nice, and Toph must appreciate not being bugged to death about being pregnant.

Meng comes bouncing up to us as Toph wakes up.

"Hey guys!" she says.

"Hi Meng," I say. Toph just gives a nod.

"Aang, do you mind if I talk to you? Alone?" Meng asks me.

I shrug. I lift Toph's head off my lap and kiss her gently before I follow Meng.

"What's up?" I ask her.

She doesn't say anything, just launches herself at me. I loose my balance and fall on my back. She lands on top of me and starts kissing me. I'm so shocked that I'm frozen as she kisses me.

My brain comes back to reality soon and I push her off of me.

"What was that for?" I **ask** her.

She bursts into tears and crawls into my lap. It feels extremely awkward having her so close.

"I love you Aang," she says in between sobs.

My eyes widen but before I can respond, she starts again.

"It hurts my heart to see you with that pregnant witch. She doesn't deserve you. And I've loved you since they second I saw you! Please don't continue to be with that bitch!" she says loudly.

When she calls Toph a bitch, I shove her off me.

"Meng, I love Toph with my whole heart. And she's not a bitch. She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Nothing anyone could ever do is going to change that," I say as I stand up.

"But I love you Aang!" she says, still on her knees.

I look at her for a minute, thinking. "You called Toph a bitch. I can't even say 'I'm sorry' to you because of that," I say to her.

She starts crying again as I turn and walk back to a sleeping Toph. I sit down next to her, knowing that we will be leaving tomorrow.

**A/N- When I said short, I wasn't kidding. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Yay! II finally wrote this. But if you people thought you hated me before with my cliffys, you're going to want to kill me now. **

**Enjoy!**

Toph's POV

We left Makapu village two weeks ago and we're now back at my parent's house. I hate it, waiting for the baby to be born. It's like just before we went off to fight the Fire Lord. That was probably the worst nerve-wrecking moment in my life. This is coming in a close second.

I'm just so nervous. Thankfully Katara's here now. She says that the baby is due any day now.

Aang's has forbidden me from getting out of bed until the baby is born now. I'm so not happy about that.

Aang comes over and sits down next to me on the bed.

"How are you doing Sweetheart?" he asks me as he grabs my hand.

I smile up at him. "I'm a little nervous," I admit to him.

He rubs his thumb on my hand. "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time," he says kindly.

I smile up at him again as I fall to sleep gently.

&&&&&&

I wake up with excruciating pain. I grab my stomach and try to speak.

"Aang…" I manage out.

I notice he's not around as another shock wave of pain runs through stomach.

"Aang!" I cry out, tears coming down my face.

I hear lots of people come running in now.

Aang sits down next to me. "Toph, what's wrong?!" he asks panicked.

Katara answers for me. "She's in labor Aang."

"What do we do?" he asks in a worried voice.

"You just hold her hand," Katara orders him.

He grabs my hand and I grip it so tightly, I'm surprised he doesn't cry out in pain. Thankfully, he doesn't. That would have distracted me.

More pain comes and I'm scared. I hope everything goes alright.

&&&&&&

It's been hours and I'm still in labor, though Katara says I'm almost ready. It's so painful, I'm actually crying.

Aang reaches out a pushes my bangs away from my face. I feel cool air on my forehead. I wonder if he's Air bending. But I don't care.

"Okay Toph, you're going to have to push on this one," Katara tells me.

When Katara says to I push.

I scream out loud and I hear the voices of other people around me, but all I can really hear is Aang.

"You're doing great Toph. Keep it up," he says calmly, so unlike he was when this all started.

I keep pushing, but something doesn't seem right.

"What's going on?" asks Aang confused.

"The baby's shoulder is stuck," Katara says.

**A/N- I'm going to try and get the next chapter in tonight. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! Sorry I couldn't update sooner.**

**Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

Oh no. I can't believe this is happening. There's a birth complication. I can feel tears starting to fall freely. Oh please, let everything be alright.

Toph is crying and she has my hand in a death grip. I think she's broken a few bones in my hand, but that doesn't matter.

Katara is pressing Toph's stomach in some spots trying to get the baby out.

"Keep pushing Toph, everything's going to be alright," Katara tells her.

Toph screams again as she pushes some more, and she grips my hand very hard.

"I got it!" Katara cries.

I see Katara holding the baby soon after that, but I don't hear any crying.

Some of the nurses run to aid Toph, while the others go to Katara.

"She's not breathing!" one of the nurses who's helping Katara cries out.

My blood runs cold.

"What?" I choke out.

&&&&&&

Toph's POV

I'm in shock. My baby's not breathing. I can tell they're doing something with my baby, but I don't know what.

"Aang, what's going on?" I ask.

"They're trying to get the baby to breathe," he tells me.

I start crying. Please let my baby be okay.

The next minute of my life are the worst I've ever had. They're trying to get my baby to breathe, and nothing seems to be working.

The room is dead silent.

Then, out of no where, I can hear a small whimper, then a full out crying.

My baby made it.

I can hear Aang let out a sigh of relief.

&&&&&&

It's been a few hours after I gave birth. They checked my baby out and it's fine. Katara also had to heal Aang's hand because I broke a few bones. But he's fine now.

The only ones here are me and Aang, and of course our new baby girl Hanako.

Hanako's sleeping in my arms right now, and Aang's sitting next to me.

"She's so beautiful Toph. She looks almost exactly like you," he says.

"What's different?" I ask him as I run my hand over her face.

"Her hair color is a little lighter color, and her eye color is different," he says.

He and I both know that I don't really know what he's talking about, but at least I know what's different.

She makes a tiny noise in my arms and I smile.

"Hi," I say to her. "I'm your mommy."

I nod my head towards Aang. "And Twinkle Toes over there is your daddy."

His pulse picks up a little and I turn my head to him.

"You want to hold her?" I ask him.

I know the answer is yes, so I hand him Hanako.

He bounces her a little bit and she makes another noise. My smile brightens at that.

He gives her a kiss on the forehead. I can hear him whispering to her.

"I may not be your real daddy, but I love you all the same. I'll do my best to be a great dad," he tells her.

"You already are Aang," I tell him.

He kisses me on the lips just before the door opens. My parents come in.

"HI honey, how are you doing?" my dad asks me.

"I'm good," I tell them.

My mom sits down on the other side of me. "How's our grandbaby doing?" she asks.

"She's great," I tell them.

Aang hands Hanako to my dad. "She's beautiful Toph," he tells me.

"What did you name her?" he asks.

Aang answers. "Hanako."

"What does that mean?" my mom asks.

"Flower child," Aang says.

My mom nods a little as my dad hands her Hanako. "It fits her."

**A/N- There's still more to the story, so don't think that this is the end. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Enjoy!**

Aang's POV

Hanako's six weeks old, and we're still living at Toph's parent's house. We finally have enough money for our own house, so we'll be leaving soon. All of our friends have seen her and think she's adorable.

I know it's only been six weeks and her personality hasn't really developed yet, but she doesn't seem to be showing any signs of Jet's genes. I'm kind of glad for that. I know it's selfish, but he's just so horrible, I don't want our baby girl turning out like that.

Toph's really happy right now though. Katara hasn't allowed her to do any real work since she gave birth and if everything goes alright during her check up, she can Earth bend again.

Toph comes running up to me. "Yes! I can Earth bend again!" she cries.

I smile at her. Then Hanako wakes up and starts crying. She seems to forget all about Earth bending and runs to her.

Toph picks her up and rocks her back and forth.

"Shh… it's alright. Mommy's here," she says.

I smile even more at her parental skills. Before all this, I had never really thought that Toph could be a parent. I never even thought she could love me back. But she is, and she does.

I wrap my arms around her and hold her close. She smiles up at me as Hanako falls back asleep in her arms.

"You seem extra happy for some reason," she says.

"Why wouldn't I be? My two favorite people in the world are here in my arms. I'm the luckiest guy ever," I say to her.

I kiss her under her ear and she giggles.

"So, when are we going to leave?" she asks me.

"Whenever you want to," I tell her.

She leans her head back against my chest and closes her eyes.  
"The sooner, the better. My parents are driving my crazy with how I should raise her," she tells me.

"Alright then."

&&&&&&

We've been looking around for days for a new house, and we finally found one. And we're moving in today.

Toph's playing with Hanako while I get to move all our stuff, which really isn't a lot, around in the house. It's a good thing Toph doesn't really care about decoration.

I hear a knock at the door and go running to answer it. It's Katara and Zuko.

"Hey! Come on in!" I say happily.

They walk in and look around. Toph picks up Hanako and comes over.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Hothead," she says.

I can see Zuko stiffen at the comment, and I laugh. He glares at me and I stop.

"We've got great news!" Katara says happily.

"What's that?" I ask.

"We're getting married!" she screams.

"Congratulations!" I say.

"Wow. That's awesome. So are you going to before or after your baby comes?" she says with a smug on her face.

I look at her confused and Katara's jaw drops. "How'd you know that?" she says.

Toph shifts Hanako in her arms and nods to Zuko. "Hothead told me."

Katara playfully hits Zuko on the arm.

We all chat a while on just about everything before they have to leave.

As Toph and I lie down in our room, with Hanako in her crib, she curls up next to me.

"I love you Aang," she says before she falls asleep.

"I love you too Toph," I whisper to her.

This is my new life, and I can't wait to see what the future brings us.

The End

**A/N- Yup, this is the end. But there will be a sequel. So keeps your eyes open. Please review!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked my story!**


End file.
